


My trashy DR ships

by hanahaki_lesbian



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Cuddles, Cutting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Non-consensual sex, Smut, Suicide Attempts, What am I doing, robots can fuck or get fucked by teenage boys, these ships are so underrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 15:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanahaki_lesbian/pseuds/hanahaki_lesbian
Summary: Some people don’t ships these. Don’t bitch about it,cunts.





	1. Confessions

“Hey..Bakamatsu? Can I tell ya somethin?” “Anytime,Iruma-San!” 

_Akamatsu’s sweet tone made Iruma’s heart leap. Iruma wanted to tell Akamatsu that she has a crush on her._

“I..I like you..” Akamatsu looked at Iruma’s eyes. “I like like you..!” Akamatsu clasped her hands over her mouth. “It’s just that...I feel the same way..?” “!?” Iruma jumped onto Akamatsu,crying happily. “Kaede..” “Oh Miu...”

* * *

“You are welcome to stay here with me at my room,Miu..” “That’s what I’m doing anyway! I want to sleep with..you...” “Well okay..” “t-thanks.”

 

 


	2. Please don’t leave me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanami And Hinata go to the final dead room and finally reach the octagon. There, Nanami tells Hinata that she’s the traitor and to kill her. At first Hinata said no,but Nanami grabbed a knife from the octagon and stabbed herself in a place that wouldn’t kill her instantly. She tells Hianta to end her suffering and Hinata ends up killing Nanami. This is at the end of the trial.

** ALL                                               RISE **

 

“Sorry guys..” Hinata sighed. “I-It’s not your fault Hinata-Kun..” Komaeda was on the verge of crying. “Hey..Komaeda? Remember what you told me at the archive?” 

_“From the bottom of my heart I am truly in love with the hope that sleeps inside you...”_

”what did you mean by that?” Hinata was strangely calm. “I..I..” Komaeda wanted to confess to Hinata but everyone was watching,so the ailbino forced himself to say it. “I..like you..” “Oh- Oh..” Everyone looked utterly disgusted,but Hinata was blushing a bit. “..I feel the same..” “W-W-WHATTTT?!” Soda was surprised,and Kuzuryu was glaring at the two boys. “If..I could’ve..said that...you wouldn’t..have..” Komaeda fell to his knees. Hinata sat down and tried to calm him down. “Shh...it’s okay...Im sorry...” “Oh come on!” The black and white bear yelled. “It’s  **that time** **** **** **** _ ****_ __ ****!” “N-no! Please Wait!” Komaeda was practically crying, clinging to Hinata. “ITTTTS PUNISHMENT TIME!” “Hinata don’t go! You’re all I have-!” Hinata held Komaeda. “Komaeda...it’s fine..maybe we’ll meet in a different life..” Hinata was in a courtroom with guns everywhere,if he moved he’d be shot. Hinata moved anyway and the first bullet shot his head. He died instantly. “Hinata...kun..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor Komaeda ;;


	3. I am a robot but I want to love!

“Idiot! Robots can’t love!” Ouma said chuckling. “Then what are these feelings?” “Nishishi..go ask Iruma-Chan. Not like you know how to understand  feelings!” Kiibo sighed and knocked at Iruma’s room. “Who the fuck is it?!” “It’s Kiibo!” Iruma opened the door, blocking something.” “Iruma? What behind there?” “Iruma-San! Can I go?” “Fucking Bakamatsu!” “I’ll...go..” _“is everyone here in a relationship with someone????”_  Kiibo thought. 

* * *

 

“What having a boyfriend is like?” Amami questioned. “Hm..it depends. Since Ouma-Kun is my boyfriend it’s hard to explain. But being in a relationship is pretty calming depending on the person you are dating? Why’d you ask?” “Uh..um..I have a crush on Saihara-Kun..?” Amami laughed and sighed. “Did Ouma-Kun tell you something to make you ask people?” “Pretty much so..” “Then go ask Saihara-Kun himself.” “I-isn’t that too-?” Amami grabbed Kiibo’s metal shoulders. “You shouldn’t let someone take over you for any reason Kiibo.” Startled,Kiibo realized that he really should be honest and not lie like Ouma. “You’re right. I’ll tell Saihara how I feel!” “Thats the spirit.” 

* * *

 

“Hey! Saihara-Kun!” Kiibo waved his arms. “Oh,Kiibo? What are you doing?” “I never wanted to tell you this but..I-I love you Saihara-Kun!” “O-Oh? Kiibo..” “I love you too..” Saihara kissed Kiibo on the cheek. “S-S-Saihara!!” Kiibo seemed so shy about this,but smiled anyway.


	4. Leaking Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no despair AU because it’s cuter that way uwu

“Yo! Sis!” Enoshima waved at her older twin sister. “Oh. Hello.” “You were staring at Naegi-Kun in class a lot. You have the crushiessss!?” Ikusaba’s face flushed slightly. “I don’t know..Maizono and Kirigiri already like him and I don’t think I have a shot anyways..” “Aw! C’mon big sis! There’s nothing wrong with having a crush once in a while!” Enoshima pouted. “..I do like Naegi-Kun..it’s just because I seem boring to people.” “Everyone didn’t like Komaeda-Kun is class 77 but Hinata-Kun accepted his confession!” “But im not Komaeda-Kun..” “Besides the point,you gotta say something before Maizono confesses tomorrow. “Wha..?” 

RIIIIIIING

”C’mon Muku! It’s class time. You can hang out with him after school.” “I suppose..”

* * *

Ikusaba shyly walked up to Naegi. “Oh? Hello Ikusaba-San!” He smiled and Ikusaba blushed a bit. “H-Hey Naegi..could you hang out with me?” “I’d love to.” 

They walked to the cafe to have coffee,then went on a walk around the park. “Hey? Naegi-Kun..” “yeah what is it?” “D-Do you have any crushes...?” Naegi blushed. “Um..I guess I do..” Ikusaba was about to cry until Naegi said,”It’s the girl in front of me..” “huh...?” Her face became very red. “I feel the same..I’ve always had Makoto-Kun..” “aw..Mukuro-Chan..”

 


	5. KITCHENS ARE FOR COOKING NOT GROPING

Kirigiri was cooking dinner for her and her fiancé,Celestia Ludenberg. Celestia’s name is actually Taeko Yasuhiro but she changed it legally to the name she loved. “Kiri,are you done?” “Almost. Just wait a few minutes.” Kirigiri got up and made tea as per-usual,but was surprised when the drill hair got behind her and squeezed the purple haired girl’s chest. “They’re bigger that mine..that’s fine though,ehehehe..” Kirigiri,surprised,got her back,instead squeezing her ass. “H-Hey that was uncalled for..” “you started it,sweetheart.” They both giggled it off once the tea was ready. 

 

“But seriously,why did you do that?” “I wanted to seduce you of course. We don’t get very intimate,do we?” Kirigiri chuckled. “Yeah,we don’t.”


End file.
